Project Summary: This is an application for an Established Investigator Award in Cancer Prevention and Control (K05; PAR-05-145) for Anne E. Kazak, Ph.D., Professor, Department of Pediatrics at the University of Pennsylvania, based in the Division of Oncology at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. Dr. Kazak is a well established cancer investigator, with continuous federal funding since 1991. She has served as a research mentor to many multidisciplinary trainees, fellows and junior faculty, the majority now with academic positions and federally funded work. Dr. Kazak's work utilizes a social ecological framework to understand the adaptation of children with cancer and their families, with a particular focus on pediatric cancer survivorship. Her current research is focused on the development of evidence-based psychosocial interventions for children with cancer and their families, using two models that she has developed: 1) A posttraumatic stress model, viewing the diagnosis and treatment of cancer as potentially traumatic and persistent overtime; and 2) The Pediatric Preventative Psychosocial Health Model (PPPHM), a preventative public health oriented model to guide interventions for children with pediatric malignancies and their families. Dr. Kazak is pursuing this award in order to focus her efforts on mentoring and research. A plan for expanded mentoring is described, with multidisciplinary mentees and the development of mini-courses to attract and train more individuals in psychosocial research and interventions in pediatric cancer (and other serious pediatric illnesses). The application outlines two proposed studies. Project 1 investigates linkages between ongoing research on posttraumatic stress in young adult survivors and adherence to survivorship treatment recommendations. Project 2 extends Dr. Kazak's work on intervention development for families of patients newly diagnosed with cancer, requesting funds to pilot adaptations of the existing treatment model, with an emphasis on broader dissemination of this work. In sum, the proposal aims to increase the cadre of investigators conducting research on psychosocial aspects of cancer and contribute to Dr. Kazak's broad career goals of enhancing psychosocial intervention in pediatric oncology. [unreadable] [unreadable] Lay Summary: Dr. Kazak is an established investigator who studies psychological adjustment of children with cancer and their families. She has mentored many multidisciplinary trainees and junior faculty. In this application she presents a plan for expanded mentoring and two research projects related to her work on intervention development and dissemination. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]